An Angel's Birthday
by Di.M.H
Summary: It's Toy Chica's birthday and she doesn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it but when she gets a necklace for her birthday with no one she begins to wonder who it's from when the other girls get involved it forces the gift giver to reveal himself. Read to find out.


_An angel's birthday_

 **Di.M.H; "Hey guys I've been busy with work and caring take of a family member that injured themselves but mostly I can't keep with one story since I am writing so many of them now but I will hopefully finish one soon but for now here's another short story for you, I might be doing more of these for a while. Also don't forget to check out my YouTube channel "Di.M.H. 24" that's all guys and remember to LIVE ON!"**

#

Toy Chica woke up to her alarm clock. She groaned as she hit the snooze button. She got up and stepped out of the room. She groaned rubbing her eyes as she opened the door. She saw something flying toward her and ducked to the side. A whipped cream pie went past her hitting the wall. Toy Bonnie stood there with a smile on his face.

"TB," she growled, "what's wrong with you."

"You don't know what day it is," he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Really, you don't know what today is?"

"Wait, you only do that stupid pie thing on someone's birthday."

"Duh, happy birthday Toy Chica!"

She slapped her forehead at the realization. She had forgotten about her own birthday again. He nodded and hopped away. Toy Chica rolled her eyes and walked off down the hall. Mangle came out of pirate cove and waved to her. Toy Chica smiled at her and waved back. She walked toward her. Toy Chica smiled at her as she came to her.

"Hey Toy Chica, happy birthday," said Mangle.

"Thanks Mangle," Toy Chica replied, "TB alright gave me his birthday wishes."

"The whipped cream pie to the face?"

"Yep,"

"Good morning girls," Toy Freddy called as he entered the room with Freddy.

"Morning Fred, morning Freddy," they called back.

"Happy birthday Toy Chica," said Toy Freddy.

"Thanks," said Toy Chica smiling at him.

"It's your birthday," Freddy asked surprised.

"Yeah, it is," she replied.

"We should celebrate."

"No you don't have to do that Freddy, really, I'm fine with just a small gathering of friends."

"You mean where everyone wishes you a happy birthday and you disappear into your room to write in your journals," said Mangle.

Of course Mangle would know that; after all they were best friends. Freddy shook his head. Toy Freddy just smiled at her.

"We're celebrating," said Freddy, "you are family after all."

"Besides, you might get a kiss from a certain purple bunny," Mangle whispered in her ear.

Toy Chica's face turned red. She had the biggest crush on Bonnie and Mangle knew it. She glared at her annoyed. Mangle smirked at her. Foxy jumped out of pirate cover and stretched his arms over his head.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning Foxy," said Freddy.

Foxy leaned forward and kissed Mangle on the cheek. Mangle smiled at him lovingly. Toy Chica rolled her eyes at them. She was grateful that Foxy did show up though which meant that Mangle would be distracted.

"So," said Foxy, "Mangle tells me that it's your birthday Toy Chica."

"Big mouth," Toy Chica murmured.

Mangle played innocent in Foxy's arms. Toy Chica sighed and nodded to Foxy. Foxy nodded back to her smiling. He turned to see his best friend Bonnie enter the room.

"Hey Bon come over here, will ya," Foxy called.

"Hey guys morning," said Bonnie.

"H-hi Bonnie," said Toy Chica blushing, "good morning."

"Hey there Toy Chica," he said smiling at her.

"Say Bon, do you know what today is?"

"What are you talking about Foxy?"

"So, you haven't told him."

"Tell me what man?"

"Don't you dare Foxy," Toy Chica hissed.

"Well…."

"Okay, that's enough," said Toy Chica quickly, "let's get some breakfast."

She walked away dragging both Foxy and Mangle along with her. Bonnie watched them walk away looking confused. They got to the kitchen and she released them.

"What's your deal Foxy," she growled, "I don't want anyone else to know that it's my birthday."

"It's your birthday," a voice called.

Toy Chica spun around to see Chica standing there at the counter. Toy Chica swore under her breath. Foxy and Mangle smiled at her. Chica walked toward them.

"What's this I hear about a birthday," she asked.

"It's Toy Chica's birthday today," Mangle explained.

"Traitor," Toy Chica murmured.

"Well, why didn't you say anything," Chica asked, "I got to make you a cake."

"No wait Chica, you don't have to."

"Nonsense, you are family here."

"Don't bother," said Foxy, "Chica won't listen to a word you say anyways."

Toy Chica groaned and turned to Mangle; who had decided to help Chica with the cake. Toy Chica sighed and went to grab some cereal when Chica shivered a plate of pancakes into her hands which were her favorite.

"Here," she said, "I don't know why but something told me to make these but now I know why, it's your special day."

#

Toy Chica had finished her breakfast and walked around the pizzeria. She heard laugher behind her and spun around only to get a water balloon to the face.

"Thanks kids," she said as BB and JJ ran off laughing.

She went to grab a towel to wipe her face when a hand was holding out a towel to her. She looked up and saw Bonnie holding the towel. She blushed and took it from him. She thanked him turning away too embarrassed to look at him.

"I heard from Foxy and Mangle that it's your birthday today," he said.

"Yeah it is," she replied wiping her face.

"Well happy birthday then."

"You don't have to…"

"Why not?"

"I hate it when people make a big deal about my birthday."

"Why not," he asked, "it's a day about you."

"It just embarrasses me and I don't like it."

He reached over and touched her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him. He stared into her eyes. She felt her face turn red as he stared into her eyes.

"I wanted to give you, your present," he said.

"Bonnie don't," she cried, "I don't need anything from anyone, especially you."

 _Although a kiss from him won't hurt._

"Why not, I've been wanting to give this to you for a while now."

"Really, don't,"

Bonnie leaned forward toward her. She stood there watching him. He was so close that she could feel his breath hit her face. She felt her body shiver as his breath hit her face. He kept moving closer to her beak, closing the gap between them when a voice called out to them.

"Bonnie, come here please,"

Bonnie pulled away and blushed before apologizing then walked away. Toy Chica stood there unable to move. Did he really try to kiss her? She would let him do it too. She blushed and walked away heading to her room. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She couldn't get that out of her head; he was actually going to kiss her. Was he trying to be nice? Toy Bonnie did let it spilt that she likes him in front of him.

Toy Chica had nearly died from embarrassment that day. She had been avoiding him since then. She did kick Toy Bonnie's butt later though. She sat onto the bed. Was bonnie just being nice and try to kiss her since it was her birthday? No, he wouldn't do that. She laid down onto her back staring at the ceiling.

"Toy Chica," Mangle called, "can you come here please."

She sighed and got up to her feet. She walked to the door and opened it. She walked out heading to the stage room. She got there to see Mangle and Chica cutting off her path. Toy Chica knew that they were up to something. They grabbed her shoulders and led her to the kitchen. Toy Chica glared at them annoyed as they entered the kitchen.

"We could use your help," said Chica.

"I know you guys are just keeping me here while the guys get my surprise party ready," she groaned.

"Don't know what you are talking about," Chica lied.

"Nice try Chica."

"Busted it," said Mangle.

"Well duh, what else would it be?"

"Okay fine but could you just act surprise though,"

"Fine."

#

There was a knock on the door. Chica went to get it while Toy Chica and Mangle kept busy. Chica opened the door to see Freddy standing there.

"We're ready," he said, "bring her out."

"She caught on," Chica whispered.

"Toy Freddy said that she would."

He left the room. Chica walked over to the other girls. She gestured to them to follow her. They stood up and walked out. Party favors went off in their faces. Toy Chica could see all of her friends standing there with party hats.

"Happy Birthday," they cheered.

Cindy walked over and hugged her. Toy Chica returned the hug. She liked Cindy; she was a good friend. Everyone else came to wish her a happy birthday. Toy Chica thanked them as they wished her a happy birthday. Bonnie was the last one to approach her. She blushed as he walked toward her. She gave him a smile which he returned.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thanks."

"About that present…."

"Don't worry about it."

He rubbed the back of his head looking nervous. He went to say something but Mangle appeared with the cake in hand. The others began to sing "Happy Birthday" to her. She looked at Bonnie as they sang. He was singing along but he looked disappointed like he just lost his chance to say something to her.

"Make a wish," said Mangle smiling.

She turned the cake before looking over at Bonnie again then back to the cake. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in Bonnie's arms as he kissed her.

 _I wish that Bonnie would be my boyfriend._

She opened her eyes and blew out the candles. The others cheered and clapped. Chica cut the cake and handed it out everyone after she gave the first slice to Toy Chica. She sat down at a table nearby. She ate her slice when Bonnie sat down beside her. She blushed as she realized this. She looked over at him still blushing.

"Happy birthday," said Cindy sitting on her other side.

"Thanks Cindy," she replied turning to her.

"So, what did you wish for?"

"I can't you that, it won't come true."

"You know that's bull right."

"Funny,"

Cindy noticed Bonnie sitting at her other side and smiled. Toy Chica had a bad feeling about that smile she had.

"Hey bunny boy," said Cindy, "You were hoping to hear what her wish was too."

"Grow up Cindy," Bonnie groaned.

"I bet she wished about you."

"CINDY!"

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"Why not, I know that you know that she loves you."

"Cindy stop," Toy Chica growled, "I'm warning you."

"Hey it was my boyfriend that said anything to begin with."

"That doesn't mean that you should egg it on."

Cindy went to open her mouth when Mangle appeared with presents in her arms while Foxy came back with the rest. They placed them in front of her. Toy Chica looked at them before turning to the large pile in front of her. She took the top present on top of the pile and opened it. The others watched as she opened the gifts.

#

The gifts were nice but she still felt like something was missing. She sat on the stage staring at a necklace that she got but there was no name. It was so beautiful that she couldn't stop staring at it. She wanted to know who gave it to her. She held it up to the light to see something written on it. She was surprised that she didn't notice it before. She stared at the words as she read them to herself. She was curious about who wrote them and what it meant.

 _My angel._

She tried to think of anyone that would call her that. No one ever referred to her as an angel before. She looked over to see Bonnie watching her while he was chatting with Foxy. He turned to Foxy when he noticed that she was staring at him. She looked back at the necklace. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Mangle , Cindy and Chica walking toward her.

"Hey Toy Chica," said Mangle, "what's up."

"Hey girls," she said, "do you know who got me this necklace?"

She held up the necklace for them to see. They looked at it. Toy Chica watched their faces carefully. They turned to her shaking their heads.

"No idea," said Mangle.

"I can't think of anyone," said Chica.

"Neither can I," Cindy replied.

"Can you think of anyone that calls you angel," Chica asked.

"No," Toy Chica replied, "no one, I can't think of a person that would call me that."

"Could be a boy," said Cindy, "you never know. Maybe there is a boy that likes you."

"But who could it be?"

"Toy Freddy," said Mangle.

"Maybe its Bonnie," said Chica looking over at Bonnie and Foxy.

"I can't see bunny boy saying that," said Cindy looking over too.

"What about Crow, he likes you."

"It could be Popgoes," said Chica.

"Candy?"

"Ah, that heartless ass," Cindy hissed.

"Blink?"

"I doubt it; Blink isn't interested in that stuff."

"Well what about penguin or Chester?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I know that it's not Barky," said Toy Chica, "it would say something disgusting if it was him or maybe something do with sex."

"Good point," said Chica, "Let me see it closer."

Toy Chica handed her the necklace. Chica held it up to the light to study it better. Cindy and Mangle looked over her shoulder at it. Chica put her hand underneath her beak for a moment. Toy Chica watched her with the necklace.

"I know who made it though," she said, "this looks like Bonnie's handy work."

Toy Chica blushed when she said this. She looked over at Bonnie still blushing. She looked back at them. Mangle covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped.

"That's it," she cried, "We could just ask Bonnie."

"Wait you want to ask him?"

"He may have been asked to make it without knowing what for," Mangle explained.

"No," said Chica, "Bonnie doesn't work like that."

"I bet it was him," said Cindy, "let's get him to spill it."

She turned around to Bonnie and Foxy. She called over to them. The boys looked over at her before walking toward them. Foxy wrapped his arm around Mangle's shoulders once he reached her. Bonnie stood beside him.

"What's up girls," Foxy asked.

Cindy took the necklace from Chica and shivered it into Bonnie's face. Bonnie leaned back a bit as she shivered it into his face.

"Okay spill it bunny boy," she said.

"What are you talking about," Bonnie asked.

"You made that necklace didn't you Bonnie," said Chica.

"So, what if I did," he replied.

"So, who had you make it," Mangle asked.

"That's none of your business," said Bonnie.

"Oh come on spill it," said Cindy, "You made this for her didn't you. You can't hide the truth from me bunny boy."

"Bon, what's going on," Foxy asked looking to Bonnie.

"Why are they curious about that necklace?"

"Toy Chica doesn't know who gave it to her," Chica explained, "but I recognize Bonnie's handy work anywhere."

"Oh, and you want him tell you who asked him to make it, right?"

"You got it."

"I'm not saying anything okay, just drop it," Bonnie hissed.

He turned to walk away when Foxy cut him off. Bonnie looked at him annoyed. Foxy shook his head and gestured to Toy Chica then to him. Bonnie let out a sigh before turning to Toy Chica. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Toy Chica, could you come with me please," he said.

She blushed as she nodded. She stood up and took the necklace from Cindy. She followed him to the back room. He closed the door behind her. She turned around to face him. Bonnie rubbed the back of his head again as he faced her.

"I'm sorry that they did that to you," she said, "I would never want to put you on the spot like that."

"Don't worry about it," he said, "I wanted to talk to you anyways."

"What about?"

"Well, the necklace for one."

"Bonnie…"

"I wanted to tell that, I did make it but no one asked me to do it. I wanted to make it for you as a birthday present. I wanted to give it to you a different way but we kept getting pulled away. I wanted to tell you something that I've been meaning tell you for a while now."

"Bonnie, what is it?"

He looked into her eyes. She stared back at him. Bonnie let out a sigh as he reached for her. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her toward him. She fell onto his chest. She looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her. He leaned downward and placed his mouth on her beak. Her body froze as he kissed her. She closed he eyes and returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She let a moan escape her mouth as they kissed. Bonnie pulled her closer to his chest as he deepened the kiss.

They pulled away for air and stared into each other's eyes. She smiled at him and he returned the smile. They kissed again longer this time.

"I love you," he whispered, "my angel."

"I love you too," she replied, "my bunny."

#

The end


End file.
